The Terror of Doom
The Terror of Doom aka Football: The Terror of Doom is an 2017 Object Masters short made by . It would be the first appearance of Bill, Brick, Pan, Crazy Face, Battery, since The Football Gang. It would be the first appearances of Rock, and Varsity Jacket since Rock is Doomed. It would the first appearances of Red Ball (As Angry Red Ball) since Race Riot. This short also debuts Orange Ball, Purple Ball, Heart. This is the last Object Masters short before the The Original Version of Object Masters was released. This is the first Object Masters short to not be made on flipnote and made on DA Muro and the only one made on Movavi Video Editor. Plot Football is seen walking at the grass. However, Bill escapes jail and kicks Football to the sky. Football gets up somewhere far away. While Bill is seen laughing. Football goes to the sunset waiting to destroy Bill. Later, Bill encounters a city and bombs it destroying pretty much everything (With Many Object Characters seen running away). Later, Rock, Pan, Brick, Crazy Face, and Battery are tired. Rock wishes that he had a girlfriend but Brick claims he will never have one because "he makes many mistakes". Football sees the city destroyed and encounters Bill. They both fight causing a fire to happen, which Bill dies and Football escapes. Finally, Football tells everyone that he will help fix the city for good and tells everyone goodbye. Production In Late 2016 (While The Football Gang and Rock is Doomed was being worked on), wanted to make a short that takes place way after the events of the actual show of Object Masters. Also, it was being worked on flipnote until started using DA on his computer causing him to remake the plot and change it to where it takes place after the events of The Football Gang. Differences & Deleted Scenes In the original version of The Terror of Doom, Bill rises up in an earthquake lava pit rather than escaping jail (this was due to the original version taking place way after the events of the previous shorts). Also, The beginning fight between Football and Bill are a lot longer and have smoother animation than the final version. The scene featuring Football telling Bill he will destroy him during a sunset was originally gonna happen after Bill destroys the city rather than before and originally showed Football more calmer and showed him walking and saying it constantly unlike the final version. The Objects that were seen running contained more of them than the original and also featured an older version of Spike that was never used in the final versions. The ending fight of Football and Bill was longer like the beginning fight was in the original, also it feature better animation, more sound effects too, also they also are seen with scratches unlike the final version. There were some deleted scenes that were made in the unfinished flipnote version but were cut in the final version, such as the Bill rises scene (as said earlier). One scene shows Orange Ball and Purple Ball seeing their child about to fall from the edge of a lighthouse (when Bill was demolishing it) but Football ends up saving their child, it was cut when remade the plot. Another scene that was cut was the ending, in the original version, both Football and Bill die in the fire, which football turns into bones and falls to the ground, while Bill dies and his soul rises up and goes to the sky. It later shows Rock looking at both Football's and Bill's graves. Reception The short received extreme negative reviews saying that it featured lousy animation and most of the images had very poor quality. Also, it contained various amounts of stock footage, and had a watermark on the film. Even the creator himself ( ) hated this short so much that he considers it the worst Object Masters short ever. Trivia *This is the first Object Masters short not to be made on flipnote. *This is the only Object Masters short to be made on Movavi. *This is the last Object Masters short to be made before the original version was being made. *The first appearances of Bill, Brick, Pan, Crazy Face, Battery, since The Football Gang. *The first appearances of Rock, and Varsity Jacket since Rock is Doomed. *The first appearances of Red Ball (As Angry Red Ball) since Race Riot. *This short also debuts Orange Ball, Purple Ball, Heart. *The first Object Masters short made in color. Category:Object Masters Category:Object Masters Shorts Category:Short Videos Category:Shorts Category:2017 Category:Bad Category:Badly made Category:AzUrArInG